wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Drathos Ironbeard
In Game Information * Rank: Inmate * Professions: Miner, Blacksmith (Weapon/Swordsmith) * Server: Defias Brotherhood EU * Talent Spec: 18/43/0 Fury General Information Apperance: Standard size dwarf, large muscular arms from being a blacksmith. Black hair and beard, which is slightly singed at the tips from the forges. Clothes are always dirty looking from working the forges. Has a necklace with a gold ring and trinket. Has a sad look on him when he thinks Personality: A jolly dwarf, like most dwarfs he is into his ale and loves to make new friends. Every year on a particular date he will not talk to anyone and just sits in the mountains near Ironforge watching the sun rise and fall. He does not have a temper unless his friends are in danger. Age: 30 Wife: Lornda (Deceased) Children: 2, daughter and son. Kindra and Horam (Both Deceased) Friends: Baromir (Human Paladin), Goodfried (Human Paladin), Stormclaw (Night Elf Druid), Overload (Dwarf Rogue), Atroa (Night Elf Priest), Theosis (Draenei Hunter), Lauw (Night Elf Druid) Quotes "If it breaths kill it, if it doesn't breath still kill it" "I'm a fury warrior, I do dps....YES! warriors can do dps" "Sunder?......I need to have rage to sunder and I cant do that if I dont get hit!" Background Story Drathos was and continues to be a Blacksmith. Like his father before him he has been an apprentice and now is a Master himself. He lost his family to an Orc raid on his village. Drathos and the other men of his village, had been sent for; to see what supplies they could contribute to the Alliance so that they may be able to fight the Horde. Returning to the village, Drathos found his entire family slaughtered. After burning the bodies of his family on funeral pyers, Drathos went back to the smith with new resiliance. Always in his mind are the images of his family and around his neck is a gold ring he gave his wife and a locket, which contains a lock of hair from his first child Kindra. Many years after the death of his family, Drathos had become the master blacksmith that he had always wanted to be, and had found that he could put all his rage and talent into making weapons, in particular swords. It was this skill in crafting, that lead to him becoming a soldier of the alliance. Making a delivery of armor and weapons to Stormwind, he found that the dwarven district had been trashed; and that there were corpses on the ground. It was then, he saw the corpse of an orc, seeing this orc brought back memories of his family and with this a rage from deep inside him that he hadnt felt since the day of the funerals. He smashed open the crates that he had brought with him, and doned the armor and grabbed two swords and charged into the rest of Stormwind. Entering the Cathedral he walked in on a horde of orcs surrounding some priests, and that is when he released the rage. There was this deafing scream, as he charged into the group and started to hack at every single orc that was there. By time the guards had arrived at the cathedral all the orcs that had been surrounding the priests were dead and Drathos was just standing, with wounds to his fore arm and thigh, it was then that he collapsed through exhaustion. Waking two days later, the first thing he saw was a human standing in the doorway. "Ahh your finally awake, thats good to see", Drathos had never seen this human before, and said "Ah don't mean to be rude lad, but who t'ere hell are yah?" The human stranger said "My name is Lord Baromir, and you and me need to have a long chat........" Stories Joining of the Royal Guardians The Last Hope Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)